


The Monsters of Snevun (UNDER RENOVATION)

by IkkeMon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Forests, Magic, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Relationship(s), Thriller, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkeMon/pseuds/IkkeMon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snevun can be considered a pretty unique world. Its grand population stays full of incredibly distinct inhabitants for several millennia, as well as the variety of stories and myths that had been told even before Birth. However, the true uniqueness of it are summed up in those who holds true history. </p><p>The snevunians call them "monsters", and that's for obvious reasons: Their looks, their way of acting, walking and thinking. All of it seems to intimidate people more than anything. Now, it would sound a bit rude to call different beings by names like that, just by the fact they are... Well, way weirder than the already weird majority. But oh, how we wished weirdness was the only problem! </p><p>Aware of these facts, a young lone wanderer has as her main purpose to reach a certain destination, the importance of which to her being quite great. While in order to fulfil this goal, she does her best to stay fearless towards the danger that hides in the everlasting night of the so dreaded woods of Celeste Nevaeh. Counting on her weird friend's assistance through this "adventure", the probabilities she will succeed are questionable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Through (Under Renovation)

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm currently changing the plot and everything else in this story. I will keep the old chapters while i'm working, but the new ones are going to be something almost entirely different from what it is now. Don't expect updates any time soon before in done with everything.)

She was walking around like a complete fool. Didn't know where she was going, and the path was darker and darker at every step. The trees where going taller, and the ground was full of obstacles: Rocks, dead squirrels, small holes in the snow, tree trunks, etc. It was not easy, she did know, but she wasn't going to give up until she reached her destination.

The sky was becoming gray, and the sun going down, the stars coming out, until night has arrived. Night in that world wasn't not the best time to walk around alone. The darkness was full of threats, danger and monsters. Especially monsters. 

They were the most feared criatures that people were scared of. Nobody comes out of their place during the darkness and the emptyness of the night; Not while these things were there. Waiting for a new person to kill, a new victim for your incessant hunger. They didn't care if it was a small animal, or a big one, even a person; They eat everything. No matter what. 

She wasn't scared, anyway. Just wanted to get where she wanted to go ASAP. However, she did know that it was dangerous for a normal and defenseless woman to walk alone through the dangerous night of Snevun. 

Seeing that she was getting there, she touched the surface of a tree; It was dry and rough, and it hurted her fingers, more than they were before. Sighed, exausted, looking at the ground and her shaking legs. It was cold and she didn't wore a coat or something that helped her to stay warm, just a simple, graceless, torn dark-blue dress. It didn't matter, anyways. Cold or not, she was going to get there. 

Then she went back to do what she was doing; Walking. Bluntly, she tried to. Her body didn't stand it any longer, but she had to continue. Every step was a torture, her body wanted to collapse to the ground, but she resisted. She could see her destination a little less far than before, illuminated by the light of the moon in the background. She had to continue, and she wasn't going to give up so soon. Even if it takes all of her energy. 

Sweat rolling through her blushed cheeks. Breathing in and breathing out. 

Then, just one more step was enough; She fainted.


	2. Rescued - Part.1

Feeling the harsh snow in her skin, inconscious she was. Anyone who saw her in that dark forest would think that she was dead, but she wasn't. Fortunately.  
As the time passed, nobody came to save her. Not that she wanted to. She was not even awake. 

The problem is, she was in a dark forest, unconscious, alone in the night. It was incredibly dangerous, counting on the fact that monsters lived in places like this. She could be caught by one of them. Be killed and then devoured by them. One more second in this place, and it could be the end for her. 

The cold wind beat against her asleep face, while her hair floated calmly, dirty with snow. Steps could be heard, becoming more and more close. Then, whoever it was, saw her sleeping body lying in the snow. It could be a monster, it could be... 

\- "... Oh, my god! Christopher!" - that was... A woman's voice. She was already desesperate, looking at that body in the ground. It looked dead, but not completely. More steps, them a man appeared right behind her. His eyes widened as he saw it. 

\- "W-wha- Is... Is she dead?" - the man tried to process what happened, looking at the girl's body. He already thinks the worst. Seeing this, in a dark forest while it was night, who wouldn't think she was killed by the terrible monsters? But, if she was still there, not half-devoured, then she could be alive.

\- "No! Of course she is alive! Don't you see? She's breathing!" - then he finally noticed, the unconscious woman, breathing heavily, trembling. He immediately ran to her, putting his arms around her could skin, trying to warm her. The woman approached, looking at it with fear and concern. 

\- "Let's take her with us! She's not safe here." - said, rubbing her hands. The man simply nodded and lifted the female body into his arms, carrying her. She was not too heavy, neither too light. He carried her to their home, avoiding the darkness that surrounded them. The path was illuminated by the lampion that the woman held. Hopefully, there was no monsters around; At least, seemed to. They quickly rushed to their house, kicking the door to open it. They were desperately in hurry, since they knew that the creatures were not too far away from them. They could show up in any second. 

Opening the door, it revealed the small interior of the house. The only light source was the fireplace in the middle of what was supposed to be a living room. As the man entered the house while carrying the young in his arms, the other female locked the door immediately, shutting it as if somebody would come. She put the lamp in a small wooden table, then rushed to the sofa where the man left the woman lying in. 

\- "Oh god..." - She carefully put her head against her chest, feeling her heart beats. Fortunately, she was alive. Still, she was freezing, as her breathing tremble and her skin was very cold. She had small injuries around her body, but not too serious. 

\- "Bring a blanket! She's freezing!" - the woman ordered, patting her head, while looking at her suffering expression as she "slept". The man quickly left the room, entering in another one.

While he sought into the wardrobes, the woman watched the other one. She quickly glanced at the window, that was almost completely covered with snow, yet it didn't prevent her from being able to see what was out there. Just some trees were visible, until she noticed something black and furry walking outside. She knew very well what was that. She frowned, then went back to the sleeping woman in the sofa. The other man was already back, with a folded blanket in his arms. 

He walked to her, then unfolded the blanket and covered her completely. Seeing that wasn't enough, he walked to the fireplace and began to stir in the wood with a long stick, making the fire increase as it brought more warmth to the house. 

\- "I think it's enough, for now. I'll bring her some hot tea when she wakes up." - said the woman, staring at her. It wasn't the best way to prevent someone from freezing to death, but it was what they could do. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, that was basically a sink and a woodstove next to the living room. When she leaved, the man sat in the ground, next to the sofa where the woman lay. 

Staring the dancing flames in the fireplace, he began to think. What a young woman like her was doing in a such dark, dangerous, mortal forest like that? Doesn't she knew that had monsters in there? Impossible. Every Snevunian knew what was inside a forest, in the darkness of the night. Unless she was not a Snevunian. Travelers were kind of rare in nowadays. At least in Snevun. No one wanted to go in such a dangerous place like that. Some adventurers, maybe, but they did know that it was INCREDIBILY dangerous. And she didn't look like a "adventurer" or some sort of traveler. If it was not the case, then, what was she doing there? Maybe she was captured by a monster, then they ran away leaving her laying in the ground? 

No. She would be dead, definitely. Monsters doesn't leave their food like that. They would make a point in eating each human piece, leaving nothing. 

\- "Hm..." - while thinking, the man didn't notice the woman waking up. She opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. Then, quickly she stood up, not noticing the man right in front of her. 

\- "Ah!" - his voice soon drew her attention, making her turn up and look at him. The man was white and tall, with green, beautiful eyes. He had brown-chocolate hair and wore a bulky coat, made of leather or bear skin, with a fluffy hood and a thick green scarf. When he noticed that she was awake, he stood up. 

\- "You... You're awake." - he confirmed, while she were a bit confused and seemed scared. She steped back, and the man noticed her fear and confusion. 

\- "Don't be scared! I won't hurt you-" - he raised his arm carefully, trying to not scare her. Yet, she picked up the blanket around her body and made some sort of shield. The man sighed, sitting on the couch. 

\- "We saved you from dying, and that's what i get in return?" - he mumbled, instantly making her regret. Soon another woman has arrived, noticing her standing in the middle of the room. 

\- "Oh, dear! You're awake!" - she ran to the girl, putting a hand in her shoulder and drewing her attetion, making her turn around and jump. The woman understood her panic and wraped a hand around her shoulder, smiling gently. 

\- "Are you okay? You hurt? In pain? Here, let me see..." - she began to search around her body for some sort of injury. Fortunately, she wasn't hurt or something like that. Just the same little injuries from before. The girl, confused, just standing while the woman took care of her. The man behind them stood up again, sighing and frowning. 

\- "Mom, stop. She's alright!" - he said, irritation in his voice tone. The woman just made a face and sat the girl in the sofa carefully. She already liked her. Sort of, she guessed... 

The woman had long light-brown hair, nut-brown eyes, a very pale skin and freckles scattered across her cheeks. She wore a coat similiar to her son, including a very big white scarf. She really looked pretty warm and cozy, unlike the other, that just wore her poor dress that didn't warmed her in any way.

\- "So, dear. What were a young beautiful woman like you doing passed out in a dangerous forest like that?" - she asked, gently caressing her smooth dark-brown hair. The girl just looked away with a pained expression, making the woman more worried. 

\- "Come on, sweetie... We're trying to help you. As soon as you talk, we can take you to the place you came from." - she said, calmly staring at her. Yet, the girl didn't want to talk. The woman looked at her son, as if she wanted him to help her with the situation. 

\- "Christopher..." - she mumbled while staring at the girl. "Christopher" rolled his eyes and approached them, sitting next to the blue-dressed girl. 

\- "Come'on. Don't you wanna be helped or not?" - he said, without even thinking. The young just recoiled, looking away. The mother frowned to her son, patting her shoulder. 

In every way, the girl didn't talk. 

\- "... Can you just... Say something? Please? - the woman smiled, hoping that the would respond. 

\- "..." 

Apparently, she was wrong in thinking that she would. She sighed, almost giving up. 

\- "Hey, are you mute?" - Christopher asked, making the girl flinch. His mother widened her eyes, soon turning into a worried and regretful expression.

\- "Oh gosh... Sorry, i'm so sorry!..." - she apologized, taking her hands with her eyes watering. Christopher sighed, watching the mother exaggeration.

\- "Stop, mom, you're scaring her."

\- "Oh, it's too bad... How we'll know how to take her to her place? Even tough i would want to, we can't keep her! - she sniffed while the girl just heard them talking about how they would help her. She almost felt guilty for it, but even if she weren't mute, she wouldn't tell them. 

\- "But you know sign language, right?" - Christopher asked, looking down at her. She just shaked her head negatively. Christopher mumbled a "dang it", as if he had lost a chance to impress her. 

\- "You know, i'll just give you some tea and we'll see what do we do." - the woman stood up, returning to the kitchen. She grabbed a teapot, that had a tea bag while the smoke wafted in the air. Seemed pretty hot, but thankfully she wore gloves that prevented her from being burned. Meanwhile, Christopher began to try to talk to the girl, even if it was almost impossible.

\- "Here." - she walked to the two of them, handing the tea-cup to the girl, who took it carefully. It was very hot; So much, to the point of burning her fingers. Before she could drop it, Christopher took her two hands, preventing it from falling to the ground and spreading tea across the floor. The girl just nodded, as if she were thanking him, and then took a sip of the hot tea. Just as the temperature of the tea-cup, the tea itself was burning like hell, yet, strangely it was good, as if it wasn't even too hot for her tong. It helped her, since she was almost freezing to death many minutes ago. 

She should be smiling, since the woman smiled too, noticing the satisfied look in her face. 

\- "Liked it?" - she sweetly asked, and the girl nodded merrily, while taking another sip. The mother laughed, putting a hand in front of her lips. 

\- "Stop trying to act cute." - said Christopher, looking away. Immediately, his mother glared at him, then quickly sat next to the young woman who was still wrapped with the blanket. 

\- "So, if you can't talk, how do we can understand you?" - she asked, inclining her head with a puzzled look. Christopher approached, taked a fountain pen that he found lying in a drawer and a small notebook from his pockets. 

\- "You can write, don't you?" - he handed the two to her, making her hold them. - "Go ahead." - he said confidently. She had no choice but to write. Then, she oppened the notebook and started to write in the last page. They anxiously waited for her to finish writing, hoping that she would write her name or another information about her. 

Oh, where they wrong. 

When she finished, handed it over to Christopher, who read it with a unsatisfied look in his face. His mother instantly picked it from his hands, reading it. Soon her happy smile faded away in seconds. 

_**"I will leave soon, so don't worry about me."** _


	3. Rescued - Part.2

_**"I will leave soon, so don't worry about me."**_

Both Christopher and his mother stayed in complete silence. They did know that she couldn't leave, yet, she looked very decided about it. Nevertheless, they wouldn't let her leave the house, while it was night and monster were outside. She would die. 

\- "No, no, no, no, no!..." - the mother shaked her hands, then started to convince her. Or at least, tried to. 

\- "Sweetie, i appreciate your bravery, but it's too dangerous for a girl like you to go outside with nothing to defend yourself! I insist that you stay here!...With us!" - she held the girl's hands with a anxious expression. Christopher just grunted. He just couldn't believe that his mother actually wanted to keep someone in their house. She never thought before acting, and that was a visible feature of her. 

Taking extreme decisions, even if they weren't necessary.

\- "Mom, you can't keep her here. If she wants to go, then let her go!" - he said with a impatient tone. Yet, his mother didn't listen to him, and tried to convince her again. 

The girl just shaked her head slowly, hesitantly. She appreaciated her intentions, but she couldn't stay there. She couldn't. 

\- "At least... For one night?" - she smiled weakly, while the girl was still hesitant. This time, Christopher joined his mother to convince the girl to stay with them. It wouldn't hurt- Obviously, the only way to get hurt was going outside during the night. She could wait until the next day to leave. 

\- "Come'on. It's risky to leave while it is still dark outside." - Christopher said, approaching her. Seeing she still wasn't convinced, his mother pulled her hands carefully, staring right in her eyes. 

\- "Yeah! You can wait until tomorrow... Then leave." - she smiled. - "We don't want you to die so soon, you know... You're so young and pretty! I would never forgive myself if i let you leave through that door, just to encounter a terrible monster, being the end of your wonderful life..." - she sniffed dramatically, Christopher sighed. The girl looked to the ground, then she took her gaze to the fireplace in front of her. 

The place she had to go... The place she had to go... 

_It can wait a little longer...Right?_

Slowly, the girl stood up, making Christopher and the woman flinch in surprise. She picked the book Christopher left on the small table next to the lamp that illuminated poorly the front door. They turned around to look at her, writing something in the notebook. 

When she finished, turned the notebook so they could read it. 

_**"As long it is for one night... I accept your offer."**_

Christopher and his mother smiled, as she immeadiately hugged the girl. A very tight hug. 

\- "M-mom! You re suffocating her!..." - it was only one night, and he didn't know why his mother was so excited because of that. As if she would stay here forever, and they didn't even know the girl. Keeping a stranger in the house wasn't very safe, nevertheless, she didn't look like a dangerous person. The only thing they could fear was the monsters outside, and they wouldn't leave a defenseless girl freezing with these creatures out there. 

The girl, trying to breathe, did know that she wasn't going to stay there forever... 

It was only for one night... 

 

 _...Only for one night..._

\- "Oh. More importantly..." - the woman finally let her go. - "What's your name, Sweetie?" - she smiled, Christopher nodded and the girl widdened her eyes. - "We want to be polite here." 

She remained silent-- Of course, she's mute. -- and picked the book again, writing something on it. Anxiously, they waited. She seemed very slow in writing, as if she didn't do it for a long time. 

When finished, she lifted her book, showing what was writed on it. 

_**"I'm Hadley Blanchard. It's nice to meet you."** _

She smiled reluctantly, while the mother's smile just grew. Christopher smiled too, but it was a very tiny smile, as if he didn't want her to see it. 

\- "What a beautiful name, my dear!" - she clapped her hands, merrily. - "Mine is Betsy and this boy... You already know." - Christopher rolled his eyes. 

\- "... It's... Nice to meet you too." - he said blushing and looking away. "Betsy" hit his back with a wide smile in her face, making him curse. 

Yet, it was weird. Why she felt like she already knew this people, even if she never met them before? Maybe it was just impression. 

Ignoring that feeling, she began to "talk" with them about what she were doing in the forest. 

She didn't talk about it, neither writed it. Both Betsy and Christopher don't asked anything more, seeing that it seemed to be a delicate subject to her. After this, they decided where she would sleep. Betsy also prepared some warm clotches for her, seeing that she wore nothing but a dress. 

They were nice people. She was lucky that she was found by them. She didn't trust people so easily, yet, they managed to gain her trust so quickly. 

Maybe, it wasn't a mistake decide to stay there for one night. _Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

Hadley was sleeping. Heavily.

The bed was so confortable that she didn't wanted to get up. Those strangers were pretty nice for let her stay for one night. She did know it was a waste of her time, but there's nothing better than a good night's sleep. She needed it. She deserved it after walking for so long. Now she was closer than never, and it was the last time she slept so well.

However, her good sleeping was ruined by a weird dream she had. A nigthmare.

There where... Strange creatures. Creatures she never saw in her whole life. Horrofying monsters, eating meat like complete animals. Blood dripping from their messy and dark hair. It was kinda difficult for her to see better and identify them. It was too dark. Just their white round eyes were visible, shining in the darkness, like cat eyes.

None of them seemed to see her or pay attention to her. They were just eating and eating, and that was gross. But only one of them was looking at her. Staring at her fixedly. As if they wanted something from her.

It was frightening.

And even if she wanted to, she couldn't look away. She was completely paralized, and the creature just remained staring at her. She began to despair, trying very hard to move, but it seemed impossible. As she began to tremble, the creature's eyes began to wide.

More, more and more... At this point, Hadley was in complete despair, closing her eyes tightly, fearing what the monster was about to do. 

 

They were closer, closer and closer until...

 

\- "!!!" - Hadley waked up. She tightly grabbed the blanket. Sweat rolling through her face, as she breathed heavily. Her heart racing.

If she could, she would have screamed.

Seeing there were nothing to worry about, she calmed herself down.

 

_Just a nightmare..._

 

After recovering herself, she soon got up, stretched and rested her feets on the cold ground. She couldn't see anything but a beam of light coming through the window, which was covered with the curtains. She opened it, allowing the sun light up the whole place.

She covered her eyes with one hand, bothered by the bright light and left the room. As she closed the door, she met Christopher in the corridor, who had just woken up, just like her.

He put a hand in front of his mouth, yawning. He wore nothing but... 

 

_... Pants._

 

\- "Ah." - when he noticed Hadley standing in front of the door, he waved with a tired look in his face:

\- "... Good morning, Hadley..." - he said, scratching his neck and walking past her. Hadley, however, just stood there. Immobile.

Her heart was beating like crazy and she swore that her face was red like a tomato, since she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

She never saw a shirtless guy that way before. It was... A bit... Just a little bit embarassing.

\- "Uh?" - when Christopher noticed that she was not moving, he turned, looking at her.

\- "Aren't you coming?" - he asked, making her blush even more. She just shaked her head and quickly walked past him, not even raising her head.

...Although he had a nice body...

\- "Oh, Christopher! Don't walk around shirtless in front of our guest! It's rude! She's a lady and needs to be respected!" - her thoughts faded away when Betsy's voice interrupted her mind. Hadley shaked her head, trying to forget such sinful thoughts.

But made it worse. Hadley could feel her face getting more and more red, trying to look away from Christopher, who was still shirtless.

Christopher clicked his tongue, rubbing his neck:

\- "What's the problem walking shirtless in my own home?" - Betsy just glared at him, making him immeadiately wear a shirt that was lying in top of a chair. As he did so, Hadley stopped trembling and sighed; She was relivied.

Seeing the girl's reaction, Betsy smiled, taking her gaze to the eggs in the frying pan. She was in front of an wood-stove, singing quietly while Christopher sat on a chair after wearing his shirt.

It was a nice scenary. Hadley felt like it was her own home, even if it wasn't. Yet, it was still kind of familiar to her.

\- "So, dear, did you sleep well?" - Betsy asked, looking at her with a sweet wide smile. Hadley smiled and nodded in response, making Betsy giggle a bit.

Hadley remained in silent, standing in front of them. Christopher had his head lying on the table while Betsy still cooked. She decided to sit next to him and wait until the breakfast was done.

When did it, she stopped to appreciate the smell of food. It seemed good, and she hoped the eggs itself would be as good as it seemed to be. She smiled, turning her head and looking at Christopher, who was staring at her fixedly. When he noticed that she was also looking, quickly looked away, without even saying a word.

This made Hadley think that he hates her. It must be because of the way she treated him when she was rescued by them. She was so ungrateful.

At least, that what was she thought. 

\- "Here ya go!" - again, Betsy's voice caught her attention. She put a plate of fried eggs in the table, in front of Hadley, who stared at them with fascination. She didn't eat something like this for... A very long time.

Christopher wondered why she seemed so amazed by it. It was just eggs. Fried eggs.

As Betsy and Christopher began to eat, Hadley just stared at her plate with a big smile in her face. If Christopher didn't caught her attention, she would continue to stare at it all day. Then she picked up the fork, starting to eat.

It was too delicious for her taste. Maybe just for her.

After this, she began to eat more and more like a hungry wolf. Betsy giggled, looking at her. As she remembered something, her smile faded.

\- "... So..." - She started, making Hadley raises her head and look at her. She seemed sad and worried at the same time.

\- "Are you really going to leave?" - when she added, Christopher immediately glared at his mother.

\- "Mom! We can't keep her here if she doesn't want to!... And we badly know her!" - he explained. Yet, he seemed sad or disappointed.

\- "I know! But, she's just a girl... She'll be in danger outside!" - Betsy took her gaze to the window.

\- "I'm sure she can take care of herself..." - he mumbled, taking another bite of the food. Betsy sighed, while Hadley was looking at them two with a worried expression, but soon ignored it and went back to her meal.

She kinda felt guilty. Yet, she did know that she couldn't stay with them. She had places to go.

 

 _A place in particular..._

 

After this, nobody said a word. When Hadley finished, she went back to the room she slept, and packed her bags. All she had was some clotches and food in a large backpack that Betsy gave to her. It would be helpful, since she hadn't nothing to eat befor, so it was kinda dificult to continue walking without even eating anything. Now she was prepared and could leave without any problems.

Except the monsters. But she would do her best to avoid being in the forest while it was night. Their house was close to where she wanted to go.

When she finished packing her things, that were not much, she put the backpack and left the room,closing the door carefuly.She went to the living room, where Betsy and Christopher were waiting for her to leave.

Betsy was holding her tears, while Christopher was just standing, imobile and inexpressive with a hand in the door knob.

\- "A-already r-ready?" - Betsy said, with a trembling voice. Hadley nodded with a sad expression.

Christopher sighed and opened the door, revealing the scary outside of the house and leting the cold air in. Hadley quickly walked out the door, taking a step foward and stopping instantly.

She turned to look at them both. Betsy was already crying while Christopher just shaked his head sighing.

\- "... D-don't forget us, okay?... If you need help or something... J-just come back and we'll welcome you with open arms!" - she smiled wealky. Hadley nodded awkwardly, and Christopher huffed without any patience left.

\- "Just go. She will become even more emotional if you just stand there." - as he said, Hadley shaked her head in response. But when she was about to leave...

\- "Uh?"

She turned and ran to him, with a piece of paper in her hands.

_**"Thank you."** _

Even if it was just words writen in a poor handwriting, it meant everything.

Hadley smiled gratefully, turned and left Christopher standing in front of his house, while Betsy was still crying dramatically, mumbling some indecipherable words. He watched Hadley as she left, walking towards her destination.

...Even if he has known her for only one day, he would miss her.


	5. Something In The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadley continues her journey through the mysterious florest. However, it seems to be a lot more longer than she thought it would be. 
> 
> Will she be able to get to her destination? Or is that something will prevent her from continuing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally out. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, i just didn't felt motivated enough to start writing this story. Meh, i don't care. I'll just keep writing. 
> 
> Please, if you see any gramatical error, inform me or whatevs. I hope you enjoy!

The girl, walking through the forest from before, kept her eyes in the path until she reached where she needed to go. The trees were much more taller, the sky was kind of gray-ish and everything was much more darker even if it was still daytime. The snow was falling more and more heavily as it become cooler. It was kind of difficult walking in the path with all those stones and twigs on the way, so she tripped many times, which was very annoying.

Gratefully, she was wearing a big and loose hoodie that previously belonged to Christopher, and Betsy gave her. It was all dirty with snow, but it kept her  **kinda** warm independently. Also, she had a lot of food stored in her backpack, so she would have no problem in being hungry during the walk.

Of all these things, the most worrying were the monsters. Hadley, with all her "strategy and intelligence", could always run and hide whenever these things appeared out of nowhere. She didn't know how, but she managed to escape every single time without even being seen or smelled by them. The monsters were strangely more active than never, and she couldn't keep hiding and running whenever she saw a creature. It was getting tiresome.

Hadley feared the moment she would have no more energy to run nor places to hide. She needed to find a shelter where she could be safe. Or at least, feel safe.

During all the walking, suddenly, she felt a weird kind of pressure in her stomach... It wasn't pain or anything, just a very weird pressure.

 

_... Probably just hunger._

 

Then, a creepy tingling in her spine, as if she was being observed. Hadley just ignored it, stopped walking and leaned in a tree nearby, quickly picking her backpack, unzipping it and taking out a bag of saltine. It was there thanks to Christopher, since his mother kept putting just "healty food" and stuff on it. Even if Hadley was grateful for Betsy putting so much effort in keeping her strong and healthy, she couldn't resist the unhealthy and delicious snacks that Christopher stick in without his mother's knowledge.

\- "Hm, hm, hmm~" - Hadley sang distortedly, opening the packet with such a happiness, as if she was a kid in front of a pile of candy. Well, it was kind of the case. 

When she finally had the strenght to open it, Hadley immediately attacked the poor bag of snacks with her little tiny hands, taking an exagerated amount of it.

It was delicious. Amazingly delicious. When was the last time she ate that kind of food? Definitely a very, very, veeeeeery long time ago. Just eating it reminded her of the old times, even if she didn't really remembered anything from her own past. All that she knew was that these things were insanely, just **so** **freaking** **tasty** that she could just keep feeding herself with it for the rest of her journey. 

Exagerating? Maybe, yeah. Hadley just loved so much junk food that she couldn't help it.

 

**_*crack, crack*_ **

 

... And all the happiness just faded alway when she heard something. Something like the noise of a breaking stick. Someone's walking noise. Steps, deep steps in the snow. Hadley turned back with her mouth full, looking for someone who could cause these "noises". It could be just a deer, or any other animal, right?

Right... It can be just a deer... Or something definitely dangerous and extremelly harmful.

 

...Like a monster.

 

"Who's there?" it would be what she asks if she at least could. Sometimes, not having a voice was kind of helpful and convenient, preventing the protagonist to do something stupid and not running in the very first moment that they felt the danger nearby.

All of what she could do was make sounds with her throat. Kinda creepy, but it could scare whoever was hiding in behing the trees from the dark forest. Hadley stepped back in fear, as the noises become more closer. In despair, she put the bag of saltine back in her backpack, wearing it, turning around and going back to the previous path in accelerated steps. 

As she was almost starting to run, the noises kept becoming more louder and more closer. She was already in panic, and would be screaming  **if she had a voice.** Gratefully, she didn't. Otherwise, she would probably be dead right now.

Or maybe not? Nobody knows exacly what would attract a monster to you, but screaming would definitely be the last choice you would be recommended to make while being chased by one of them. Monsters just don't like screaming and loud noises, and everything that does one of these, instantly dies in a few seconds. Silence was the key for her surviving. What a luck being mute.

Okay, back to the narration...

Hadley ran as fast as she could, praying mentally all the prayers she knew. Panic and despair consumed her being, and everything she wanted in that moment was live. Escape from that monster and live. Perform this task was kind of difficult since the creature showed no signs of stopping and giving up so soon, and they were fast as fuck.She could pick the knife in her backpack, which Christopher gave to her, but obviously this simple technique wouldn't work against a monster.

How does she was still alive, anyway? She didn't know too. Even with the creature's velocity, Hadley was able to escape from them. Only God knows how.  

While running, she dodged almost all of the obstacles in her way. You know, all these trees and stuff... The trees seemed to be multiplying as more as she ran. Probably because she was too deep in the forest right now, out of the path, and it was impossible to go back.

The monster, while still running after the girl, began to scream. Oh, well, the situation instantly becomes more scary and desesperate than never.

 ** _"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!"_ ** doesn't seem the best way to describe this terrifying loud yell passing through Hadley's poor ears, but is the best **the narrator**  can describe as. The fact that it was extremely horrifying doesn't change.

It was kind of a human scream, but much more distorted, screechy and hoarse than a real human scream. Almost like a cry. It was absolutely... Painful to hear. And while hearing these high-pitched painful yells, Hadley ran and ran until she couldn't do it anymore. At this point, she was going to faint, again. And it was a very bad thing, of course.  

So, she kept running anyway. At least until the monster would get tired and give up running after, which was a very unlikely thing to happen. Quite the opposite: the monster just kept screaming, yelling, crying and running after her for a long period of time. Hadley just felt weak, but couldn't stop moving, otherwise, she would be caught and get a slow and painful death. This is wasn't what she did want at all. 

The scenary continued to change to a lot more darker one, and the girl couldn't see very well, as she began to stumble every time. She didn't gave up, and continued to flee until she could see very tiny weak lights in the distance, hanging in the trees. She didn't know what that was, but decided to follow the trees which were lit by those strange luminous dots. 

 _ **"HWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!"**_ , and once again, these cries. It just made Hadley more terrified, if it was even possible. The noises of the heavy steps on the snow were becoming closer, and closer, and closer... Hadley didn't even know where she was. It was almost pitch-black, at the same time that the path were iluminated by the floating dots in the trees. She just kept following, until she couldn't take it anymore. 

Then, the hopelessness filled her. There was no way she would survive. The monster was going to kill her. She was going to die. 

 

_The monster..._

 

_It's coming to kill me._

 

_...I'm going to die. There's now way i can survive._

 

She fell to her knees. Stared at the snowy dirt ground, her bruised arms and legs were trembling like crazy. It was so cold... **_So cold._**   Shewas accepting the fact thatshe couldn't reach _the place._

 

Well, at least, _i'm_   _going to die_ trying. It was worth it. 

 

 

 

_. . ._

 

 

 

***BLAM!***

 


End file.
